iratus_lord_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith
"Why do I get this sinking feeling in my putrefied gut?" - Iratus A Wraith is a ranged minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Wraith is one of the few Minions that is available to new players at the start. Overview Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Sacrificing a Wraith will always reward a random consumable item. Abilities +3|ability_name = Cold Grasp|ability_icon = Cold_grasp_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Death Grasp|second_ability_icon = Death_grasp_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 125% damage. - The target can't move during their next turn.|ability_description = . Deals 100% damage. - The target can't move during their next turn.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - The target can't move during their next turn. - A critical hit will deal 200% damage.}} +3|ability_name = Necrotic Wind|ability_icon = Necrotic_wind_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +6|second_upgrade_name = Wind Of Oblivion|second_ability_icon = Wind_of_oblivion_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 125% damage. - Removes all buffs from the target. - Target loses all Initiative for 1 turn.|ability_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Removes all buffs from the target. - Target loses Initiative for 1 turn.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Removes all buffs from the target. - Target loses Initiative for 1 turn.}} +4|ability_name = Ghostly Fire|ability_icon = Ghostly_fire_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2|second_upgrade_name = Cursed Flames|second_ability_icon = Cursed_flames_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 35% damage to the chosen target and two enemies behind it. - Curses the target for 2 turns, dealing 25% damage per turn.|ability_description = . Deals 35% damage to the chosen target and the enemy behind it. - Curses the target for 2 turns, dealing 35% damage per turn.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 45% damage to the chosen target and the enemy behind it. - Curses the target for 2 turns, dealing 45% damage per turn.}} +10|ability_name = Evolution|ability_icon = Evolution_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Terrifying Evolution|second_ability_icon = Terrifying_evolution_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . The Wraith gains +1 Block and +1 Ward until the end of battle.|ability_description = . The Wraith gains +8 Dread until the end of battle.|second_upgrade_description = . The Wraith gains +10 Dread until the end of battle.}} +3|ability_name = Ghostly Veil|ability_icon = Ghostly_veil_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Spectral Fog|second_ability_icon = Spectral_fog_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Summons a concealing cloud for 3 rounds. Any minion within the cloud receives +25 Evasion.|ability_description = . Summons a concealing cloud for 2 rounds. Any minion within the cloud receives +25 Evasion.|second_upgrade_description = . Summons a concealing cloud for 2 rounds. Any minion within the cloud receives +35 Evasion.}} +8|ability_name = Terrorwave|ability_icon = Terrorwave_icon.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +6|second_upgrade_name = Panic Blast|second_ability_icon = Panic_blast_icon.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 75% damage. - All opponents randomly swap positions and gain -20 Evasion for 2 turns. Cost: 40 Wrath.|ability_description = . Deals 75% damage. - All opponents randomly swap positions. Cost: 40 Wrath.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 75% damage. - All opponents randomly swap positions and gain +15% chance to escape for 2 turns. Cost: 40 Wrath.}} Strategy 'Role: Stress dealer - damage dealer - , '' support - Self- - Position disrupt - Movement disable '''''Best Positions: While Wraith is capable of dealing high damage, many players would tend to put him in the back to sap enemies' Sanity instead. Indeed, he performs better at dealing stress thanks to his high Dread . Even in the front, Wraith can use most of his abilities and has good utilities for certain situations. He starts out with decent Attack , high Dread and a generous amount of Block and Ward protection, but has no other defenses. His Luck and Evasion also start at zero, making it hard to invest in these stats. Necrotic Wind and Ghostly Fire are Wraith's main stress attacks. Besides dealing stress, Necrotic Wind removes all and Initiative to prevent enemies from gaining the upper hand. Wind of Oblivion has an additional knock-back effect to push dangerous front liners (Rock Golem, Berserker, Heavy Firethrower,...) to the back, erase their dangerous offensive at the same time and allow other minions such as Bride of Iratus to pin them to their ineffective positions. Ghostly Fire inflicts effect which deal addition stress each turn to give more chance to kill enemies at zero Sanity . Ghostly Inferno targets any positions and affect up to 3 targets. This move triggers Dark Knight's No Tomorrow to deal even more stress on many enemies at a time, driving them insane more quickly. Terror Wave deals high stress and disrupts an entire squad's position. If combined with Bride of Iratus's Overwatch or Banshee's No! , the whole squad then receive additional damage or stress. Echoing Terror is another move to go with Dark Knight 's for its Evasion . Wraith's Panic Blast goes well with Banshee , Bride of Iratus or Lost Soul for builds that quickly force escape on enemies. Ectoplasmic Cloud gives a significant Evasion bonus to other minions with already high Evasion : Banshee , Shade , Fallen Dhampir , Infested ,..., increasing their chance of survival. Ghostly Veil is unique in that its bonus does not appear as a but rather an effect from a that the ability creates. Enemies can't remove like they do with , so this ability is very safe to use against Golden Golem. Wraith can increase his Dread with Evolution, but it is preferable for Wraith to deal stress every turn rather than use . It is still a good move for Wraith in case he gets pushed back to position 4. Survival gives Wraith a chance to last longer when he's near death and pushes him to the front so he can take damage for other front-line minions. When Wraith is in the front, Cold Grasp can be used prevent movement of any enemies. Bring suitable minions to induce movement so Wraith can lock his targets in positions where they perform worst. Player can invest in Luck and Attack to make use of Death Grasp. Due to his zero base Luck , Wraith might not be very effective compared to other minions that are more focused on dealing damage. Related Talents Black Incense (Magic): Wraiths receive +1 Block and +1 Ward . Dialogue * Starting combat: "Destiny is sealed." * Starting turn: "We are legion." * Killing an enemy: "You are weak." * Getting hit by critical attack: "We are without end." * Delivering a critical attack: "Insignificant conflict." * [[Enemies|'Enemy']]' flees:' "They can escape. You cannot." * Buffed by Iratus: "Feeble magic will not save you." * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "We are the coming doom." Gallery Wraith.png|Base Skin Wraith_supporter_skin.png|Supporter Pack Skin References